MCCW: All major wiki conflicts
Author's Note This is a (maybe) inaccurate list of all wars on this wiki. The main problem here is that there may have been more in the past, but I wasn't here to see them and they probably weren't documented. This is a list of all recorded wars on this wiki I can dig up. ''-SCP-Deadlock'' The First Trollpasta War Origins The first trollpasta war was probably the first war ever to take place on this Wiki. It took place a few years after the wiki's creation in c.mid-2011. It all started when a (currently inactive) user called created a page on this wiki: The Nipple Monster. This was, allegedly, the first trollpasta on the wiki. If your unfamiliar with the term, a 'trollpasta' is a low-faith, (sometimes) cringy and pointless page that takes nearly no effort to make. From then on out, trollpastas spread like wildfire. A user called Themaster401 started to take action against the new viral trend. He started marking trollpastas and spam pages for deletion. Several users joined him, such as Ittybittybummer (now Ityyy). They were unofficially referred to as the anti-trollpasta/spam page gang. However, themaster401's actions received a lot of backlash from the trollpasta creators who had actually spent time on their pages, accusing him of vandalism. He claimed that he was just marking the pages for LifeUpStudios. However, when questioned, LifeUpStudios supposedly claimed that he supported the trollpasta movement. Within two days, 30 new trollpastas were published. For the anti-trollpasta movement, this meant war. The War Two sides emerged: The anti-trollpasta side, led by Themaster401 and Ittybittybummer, and the pro-trollpasta side, led by the trollpasta authors and endorsed by LifeUpStudios. They fought for a long time, with many people being blocked. Several pages were vandalised. Themaster401 'left' the wiki during this war. By the end of this war, in mid-2013, the wiki was in chaos. Themaster401 was gone. Itty had been blocked by LifeUpStudios. LifeUpStudios himself had gone inactive. Aftermath The result? The war was won by the pro-trollpasta side. Although this put the trollpasta category on top until 2016, this was more of a Pyrrhic victory, as the wiki plunged into chaos. Without any form of administration, anarchy ruled the wiki. Gradually, creepypasta believers stumbled upon this wiki, especially pages such as Null, Herobrine and Entity 303 (the hotspot of the insurgent activity) and unknowingly claimed it as their own. This paved the way for the Believer War. The Believer War As of the 2nd of June 2017, there are 85 pages of comments on the Entity 303 page (over 5000 in total). Buildup towards the war On the 21st of May, 2015, long after the creepypasta believers had overrun the wiki, which was still in anarchy after 2 years, an anonymous user known as Fireyset said on the 303 page: I'll be starting a team to go against 303. Look for me on PE servers. I'm usually on sg122.lbsg.net or sg108.lbsg.net. I won't be on after 9pm. My name is FierySet541149. If you find me, say #no303. If you are on 303 and you join, we will get you banned from as many servers as possible. WE CAN DO ANYTHING!! An hour later, another anonymous user, called pgslve (who shared the same IP as Fireyset for some reason) joined. We will come back to these two. At the same time, there was a user called Skeleton, who was well-known for debunking creepypasta believers. Skeleton was previously a supporter of the trollpasta side, and the creator of the infamous cult pasta Da Sucker, started to make a name for himself as an adept debunker of creepypastas once the believers began to flood in. He and the aforementioned pgslve and Fireyset frequently butted heads. The latter two would talk about fighting 303, and Skeleton would debunk them. Skeleton even gave Fireyset a name: Fartyset. pgslve was pissed about that, but he/she was not able enough to 1v1 him. It begins... This soon escalated into a small war. On one side was Skeleton and the 303 sceptics, and on the other was the anti-303 believer team. The battles were fought in the comments section of the 303 page, which may be why the page has so many comments. When it was resolved, nobody really won. It was more like a draw. Aftermath The mini-war ended in some kind of draw. pgslve and Fireyset disappeared from the wiki at the end of May, and Skeleton was blocked by LifeUpStudios in early June, who actually came on to do something, but went back on hiatus. Sometime later, the current owner, SCP-Deadlock, first appeared on the wiki. This insignificant war, although officially over, is technically still going on, much like the Korean War. Unlike the Korean War, battles were still being fought, and are still being fought now. However, the battles were being fought on every page. No page was safe, and nobody had been able to bring order to the wiki. Ryan See Ryan: A True Story. The Green Steve War On February 2, 2016, Chicken45, as the anonymous IP user 71.48.7.52, created a page that wrote MCCW history: Green Steve. Green Steve, when it was first written, was a short, low-faith pasta, and would be considered a trollpasta right now, but Chicken believed it and decided to defend it. As soon as it came out, he started saying it was real. He then received backlash from respected creepypasta sceptics such as SCP-Deadlock and Skeleton. This angered Chicken, who then called in his two friends, another IP user and the infamous 123hillbilly to support his claim that they were real. When the sceptics could not be moved, they resorted to flaming and vandalism AKA a war on the internet. They started to vandalise pages (e.g. renaming a now-deleted page called The Truth About the Skeleton to the Truth about how gay i am), removing all the content from profiles and generally being dicks to people. However, the sceptics fought back, undoing all of it and forcing them to start over. Eventually, SCP-Deadlock's actions (and the belief that he was the unelected and unofficial leader) drove 123hillbilly into a mad vandalising spree, removing all the content from pages and profile in order to (and I quote) 'fight the system like a modern day Robin Hood' and 'get even with Deadlock'. However, after an attack on SCP-Deadlock's first pasta The Man In The Fog on April 4th, the VSTF (V'olunteer '''S'pam 'T'ask 'F'orce, a group made up of users who keep FANDOM clean of spam and vandalism) spotted him, and one of the members, Lady Lostris, blocked him on the whole network on the same day. But Chicken kept on fighting. On May 6, 2016, Chicken finally admitted that green Steve was fake in a blog post. The war ended, all loose ends were tied up, Green Steve was rewritten a bit and Chicken turned over a new leaf. Today, not much remains of the war, the overly rewritten pasta that is Green Steve is now one of the most popular, if not the most popular pasta on this wiki, and Chicken is now one of the most respected users on the wiki. However, more hardships and wars were to come. The Second Trollpasta War The wiki had gone without an admin for 3 years. During this time, lawlessness and chaos had become the new order. The creepypasta believers were everywhere, and they would have become the dominant figures if sceptics such as Master, Skeleton and Deadlock hadn't been on. Eventually, on May 17, 2016, Chicken made a blog post saying that there wasn't an active admin and that someone should volunteer. Immediately, SCP-Deadlock popped up. After seeing the amount of people nominating him, he took this to Community Central 5 days after the blog post and created an adoption page for the MCCW, which was approved two weeks afterwards. He gave admin rights to Chicken, Themaster402 and Skeleton. This was known as the Restoration. A short period of peace followed as the wiki began to have order restored. A new constitution/set of rules was drafted and the admins quickly set about enforcing them. Trollpastas were also being deleted for being low-faith. However, one anonymous user (allegedly Chicken's anonymous comrade during the Green Steve war) decided that the trollpastas should have stayed. He raised an army of anonymous contributors and declared war. They started caps spamming people's walls and comments and vandalised many pages. However, this war was quickly dealt with due to the new-found admin powers. Most of the dissidents were banned and a new treason block reason was added. If there were no admins, this war may have lasted forever until one side capitulated and left. After this, the admins' power projection was massive and the wiki enjoyed a period of peace for several months, at least until December 14, 2016, when the wiki would face its greatest challenge yet - something beyond their borders. ThatGuyEntity 'The First Quasi-War' Interwar periods of peace seem to be normal on this wiki. After every war, there seems to be a period of peace, usually a few months long, where the wiki repairs itself, and just as it is stable again, a new source of conflict emerges. This new conflict followed the same pattern: After a few months of peace, the wiki was able to repair itself. Then on December 14, 2016, a user calling himself ThatGuyEntity joined. On the same day, he posted the exact same message on both Deadlock and Chicken's walls: Hi, SCP-Deadlock i wanna request Moderator Request, so i can help you, Chicken, and others with problems and other stuff He was immediately shot down by the staff, who told him that he just joined and needed to contribute more. He then started to get involved in settled matters that didn't concern him. Again, he was called out for this. Even before, he had been a source of controversy. he posted a message on SCP-Deadlock's wall (now removed) that he thought the wiki was dying and that he had a backup one. On December 16, two days after joining, he was banned for 2 weeks. He didn't resurface again until it was found out that he was active on his now-deleted fake wiki. To try and resolve this conflict, some very influential users tried to reach out to him and talk it through, but he was stubborn, and blocked them all. The users tried many things, from peace to ranting, but ThatGuyEntity refused to concede. They came up with a way to remove him: espionage. They made fake accounts, broke down his defenses, became admins and blocked him, but he unblocked himself. Eventually, SCP-Deadlock managed to get someone - one of his friends - behind enemy lines. It worked, and TGE began to trust him. However, before he could enact the plan to remove TGE, the FANDOM Staff closed the fake wiki. And so the conflict ended. Or so we thought. There is a technique called 'sockpuppetry', where somebody creates a duplicate account to bypass a restriction. In this case, ThatGuyEntity came back on a sockpuppet account known as 'ThisIsNotYetOver', pretending to be another person, but everyone could tell who he was. He then played the suicide game, saying that he was being abused, but the suicide game is overused, so he was left in the dark. The sockpuppet account was then banned. Since then, there has been no activity on either of his accounts. The DomIsTheBest Crisis See MasterFrown0704's perspective of the first part of the DomIsTheBest crisis Some time afterwards, on September 20, Dom announced to the wiki that he was going to go on the dark web. This prompted many admins and respected users to call him out, telling him not to do it, but the stubborn Dom went through with it anyway. Three days later, the wiki heard from him again. He claimed that his friend said that he would hire a hacker to break into websites he didn't like. This basically created the biggest emergency the wiki has ever encountered. Even Deadlock was ready to exile himself to Pickaxepedia. However, when the wiki was in full alert mode, Dom came out and said that his friend lied. This event quickly settled, but ruined Dom's reputation. Dom's reputation never recovered - it stayed that low for the rest of his time on the wiki. Everybody pretty much hated him. Even Fico, who defended him in the past, turned his back on Dom. Most of the wiki believed that he had crossed a red line, had too many chances and requested him to be banned. Several discrepancies in his wiki history were brought to light which were ignored before. The reasons for banning him included: *Flaming and bullying MasterFrown0704 *Falsely alerting the wiki of a hacker situation *Creating two duplicates of other wikis, and considering creating another one *Playing dumb and being very hard to talk to *Being completely unaware of all of the above. A poll was made to decided on his ban. The final result was pretty much unanimous. He was permabanned, but was given his message wall. His message wall privileges have now been removed as Dom has become one of the most hated users ever to walk the wiki. The Plagiarism War Not many users know of the Plagiarism War, but users like EnderChas, Yoshfico123 and MasterFrown0704 remember it. It was basically where a new user called ChasAnimationsYT (now renamed to 'EnderChas') created a video on YouTube about a creepypasta written by GREEN (Now MasterFrown0704): The Forgotten Noob. GREEN and his friends seemed to be angry with Chas for making a video without GREEN's permission, and GREEN insisted to be linked to in the description. At this point a minor war started: The Plagiarism War. Chas and Yosh worked out a compromise: that Chas linked the original story in the description. Chas did this, and finally got unblocked, but he was blocked again the next day. Chas' message wall privileges had been revoked, and GREEN was insisting on a link to his profile. Chas' YouTube channel was kid-friendly, and Chas had previously stated that before he got blocked. A user called TheTrueMasterOfBacon highlighted those facts, but he was quickly exposed as Chas' sock account and blocked. GREEN's profile had swearing in it, so Prism55Writes came up with a solution: that Chas linked the profile in the description but put a disclaimer next to it saying the content was not kid-friendly. However, Chas finally surrendered and deleted the video, and all the users welcomed him and was one of the most respected users on this wiki, until his subsequent actions and a his block. Although all of the above seems destructive, it's nothing compared to what lies below; the greatest challenge, the final frontier, a group of every single possible danger grouped into one giant war... The Great Dead Writer War. The Great Dead Writer War The Dead Writer, also known as TDW, is a user who joined and claimed Yoshfico123's masterpiece Artiopas belonged to him, and Yosh had stolen it. This was of course, not true, as if you look in history on the Artiopas page, you can clearly see Yosh created the page, and TDW had horrible grammar, making it impossible for him to have written Artiopas. He also began to say staff members sucked, and began to threaten people. He was banned, but returned on his old account, CajunpowerYT, and bullied some staff members and threatened them. Here is one of his quotes: "GUess what you suck. and guess what The Mysterious Noob cant use his Ip cause I use the same Ip. Boom he had been punished so have you" - CajunpowerYT He got banned, also he told lots of people to die. He told everyone he hated them, and that is unforgiveable. Then, a few weeks after the wiki being in peace, TDW made about 3 dozen sockpuppet accounts with names like 'The Dead Writer is just a fixer' and attempted to fix his mistakes, begging everyone to forgive him. However, he vandalised pages, making it obvious he was lying, and he got banned once again. However, after his one-day autoblock expired, he returned, continuing to beg people to forgive him. Then DomIsTheBest (there is a seperate page about that) returned on sock accounts, claiming to of teamed up with TDW. He said several people sucked, and got blocked. No activity from Dom for a while. EnderChas decided to report TDW to FANDOM. TDW was causing disruption and sockpuppeting, and was a major threat to our wiki, so every time he joined chat, any users with chatmod rank or above instantly banned him from chat and alerted an admin. However, he was creating sockpuppets, with even weirder names, like 'THE DEAD WRITER IS A BEGGER'. I had enough. He was almost undefeatable. Staff was sick of seeing pages vandalised, and people getting brainwashed. Chas emailed FANDOM, explaining to them that TDW was attacking our wiki, and using sock accounts to bypass blocks and was trying to trick people. He had also been doing vandalism, and threatening us. Chas got a response, saying that FANDOM had blocked his IP for three months. Chas got granted content moderator powers as an award of getting rid of TDW. But later on, we found out about a method used to hide your IP called a VPN. TDW was using VPNs to bypass this. TDW returned on sock accounts, and bullied users like EnderChas (because he was the one who reported him). It was revealed Nooby Boy Knows (a user who helped us earlier in the war) was a TDW sock and we were all shocked about this. Chas continued reporting TDW socks to FANDOM, and then TDW made a fraud wiki under Nooby's account. What is said that FR0SK as a FANDOM user went on and attacked the fraud wiki, and so did Tangy, and they both got blocked. Then ownership of the fraud wiki transferred to The Mysterious Noob (another TDW sock) and I asked TMN why he was doing this, but before I got a response the fraud wiki was closed. TDW has not been active since, although the war is not officially over. Later, though, The Dead Writer tried to fix his mistakes. (Hence the JUST A FIXER sockpuppet.) He stated that he claimed ownership of Artiopas because all his pastas sucked. Currently, he has apologized. The Herobrine30 Miniwar The wiki was in peace since TDW was inactive and had not returned in a while, but one day a user called Herobrine30 joined the wiki and claimed Herobrine was real. Similar to all classic Creepypasta believers, Chicken banned this user. However, this user didn't take it so easily. Brine made a fraud wiki, claiming that our wiki sucked and on the front page, Brine claimed that Herobrine was real. GREEN and Chicken attacked it but got blocked. The MCCP was far from giving up, though. EnderChas, a content mod on this wiki, made a sock account and trick Brine into thinking he was trustworthy. Right when Hood attacked, Brine gave bureaucrat rights to Chas' alt, and demoted himself. It took seconds to ban Brine from his own wiki, and for the cleanup of the home page. The war ended. Since then, Herobrine30 has not been active. ''The Chas Wars'' See also: MCCW: The Story of EnderChas The First EnderChas War '''The buildup EnderChas was a respected content moderator on this wiki. However, during his lifetime on the wiki, Chas had several conflicts and quarrels with another respected user, MasterFrown0704. The first quarrel was due to the YouTube video Chas made on one of Frown's pastas without his permission (See also: The Plagiarism War). Later, the users had several more fights in December and January, with Frown insulting Chas, while Chas trash talked Frown behind his back and tried to get his reputation ruined. In early January, a poll was made about Chas' demotion and/or ban. This poll was made, after it was realized that Chas was let off scot-free for several of his past offenses, which would have normally gotten the user banned. It was decided that Chas would be demoted to a content mod from his admin position, and banned for a day, despite the poll overwhelmingly showing that the users wanted a permaban. The wiki went calm again for some time. In early February, user Themonster16 created a fraud wiki after being banned from this wiki for believing in pastas. Chas got angry, and vandalized the fraud with several obvious sock puppets. This prompted Themonster to threaten to report MCCW to FANDOM. Panic sprung up here, but it was revealed that no reports were happening, and the wiki fell into peace once again. A few days later, Frown announced that he would be retiring. In the post, he listed Chas as one of the reasons, citing his several forgiven offenses and many more things. In chat, it was decided that Chas deserved a permanent ban, and so he was banned forever. This marked the official beginning of the Chas War. The War The war started immediately after EnderChas was banned. Chas and his friend Tangyhyperspace planned a rebellion on the then sister wiki, Minefictions. Tangy was quickly banned, but they still planned rebellion. Throughout the war, Chas begged time and again to be unbanned, but the users had gotten sick of Chas. Yoshfico123 created a temporary rule not to mention Chas, but several users broke this rule. The user BlitzFire34 went over to Minefictions to flame Chas, but was quickly banned. The former content moderator CannibalCarrot joined Chas and was quickly banned. Chas had then given up, but his followers still wanted to destroy MCCW. Chas had previously gone to the Roblox Creepypasta Wiki to try and gather . Although he failed, he did succeed in gaining control of the wiki. This marked the unofficial beginning of the EnderChas Cold War. The Cold War Like the real-world cold war, there was no real fighting, but a large amount of scorn on both sides. Chas requested for the bureaucrat Yoshfico123 to be banned, which he unfortunately succeeded in. Chas was then globally banned as well. Both bans were only for a couple days, but MCCP was distraught. Fico considered retirement, but he was convinced to stay. Another user, DekuDesu!, had chosen to retire. BlitzFire34 and another user named Mod Sayori from Minefictions decided to hold a discussion. The war was then discussed, and ended for some time. The Treaty of Minefictions An unofficial treaty was created by MasterFrown0704, but Minefictions users complained it changed nothing. Frown still held a grudge against Chas. Blitz attempted to convince the MCCW that the users of Minefictions should be allowed to come back to MCCP, but was met with heavy backlash. In the end, Tangyhyperspace was unbanned, as it was ruled he only rebelled to try and get Chas, his friend, unbanned. The Breakdown of the Treaty It wasn't long until the treaty broke down. Tangy was re-blocked after about a day, and, out of nowhere, Chas rejected the treaty. Hostilities built up once again. This wasn't helped by a banned RCW user called Roblox543 entering the war, against both sides. (The MCCW made an uneasy peace with him after a vandalism attack.) Tensions reached an all-time high when two members of staff, Blitz and Fico, were permabanned from FANDOM. (The two of them subsequently retired.) Resurfacing Hostilities When the controversy of Blitz and Fico's block had died down, there was a lull, which abruptly ended on the 1st of May, when the content moderator Rogue maltron switched sides from the MCCW to Minefictions. A Fragile Peace On the 10th of May, MasterFrown0704 made a compromise with Chas, effectively ending the war. Chas, Rogue, Tangy and Carrot were to be unbanned, but had to undergo a repent trial which lasted until December. (Tangy, as of the 12th of May, failed his, and Rogue and Carrot are a lot less active.) Hostilities between the MCCW and Minefictions, generally, were done away with, and thus started the first period of actual peace since the beginning of Feburary, marking the end of the 3 month war. The Roblox543 War (spilled over into the MCCW) This conflict took place after the RCW drama in the Chas War with Chas attempting to gather support, but during the Chas War. War in the RCW In the Roblox Creepypasta Wiki, a user named Roblox543 staged a coup d'état to try and overthrow the bureaucrat LoracityRBLX. However, this backfired due to Loracity's negative opinion of R543. The war began on the 23rd of April after Roblox543 impersonated Mario1999562, the wiki founder and was able to use his admin powers to make Loracity fall for it and make him a bureaucrat. The plan worked and he managed to gain a massive amount of power. Not long after, he made the aforementioned EnderChas and the user Landon3321 bureaucrats and tried to get them involved in the situation. Landon's friend BlueHeart7693 (now a content moderator on the MCCW) later reported Roblox543. He also started to close down his sockpuppets and fraud wikis. Roblox543 quickly criticized him, but no one stopped fighting. They both eventually called R543 out and he started a rebellion to defeat the admins. The war eventually gained heat the next day, when the bureaucrats fought against each other. The theme of the wiki was utterly destroyed and pages were being deleted many times over. How it spilled over Blue was told to warn MCCW, and made a highlight about all the attacks that Roblox543 will commit. He warned Frown, and SCP-Deadlock especially. Roblox543, now an infamous figure in the RCCW, became more and more ambitious. He decided to take a step up and declared war on Minefictions and the MCCW, the two wikis still fighting the Chas War. He attacked Minefictions and, under the Operative moniker, spammed and vandalised the MCCW. SCP-Deadlock, the owner of the MCCW, immediately started to clean up the spam and mess, which apparently 'wasted his whole morning' at the time. BlueHeart7693 (Back then BlueJustin7693) was still permabanned until he made contact with DekuDesu! (Still an admin back then) on RCCW. BlueHeart desperately attempted to prevent the war from leaking by having Deku unban him. Deku agreed and confirmed with Blue to help MCCW since Chas (Also a main fighter) was still permabanned at the time. Deku made Blue temporary moderator rights to aid the wiki. After these series of attacks, Minefictions and the MCCW found themselves in an odd position. Now, they could not waste their time and energy fighting one another when Roblox posed the greater threat. In an extremely fragile alliance, once which was known by both sides would break after the war subsided, they began uneasy cooperation against the Roblox543 threat, also cooperating with the RCCW. Back in the RCW, BlueHeart7693 was made admin for a week (although he has now surpassed this position permanently, becoming a bureaucrat) to help aid with war effort. On the meanwhile, Chas was working hard to delete spam and restore pages. The war reached its peak when R543 began to argue with BlueHeart7693 on MasterFrown0704’s wall about a thread made about him. The thread was eventually closed and removed. The End of the War BlueHeart7693 sent a second report to FANDOM sending more evidence against R543. EnderChas and Landon3321 were able to hold him off with significantly greater results than before, as he was not able to ban anymore users due to his sockpuppetry being clamped down on. The report sent was actually because Roblox started to ask Fandom members to shut down the accounts of the admins from MFW, MCCW, and RCCW. Blue's report permanently shielded all admins from reports for ban requests. Chas in the meanwhile attempted to clean up spam, and vandalism which took a few days to do. Blue had one more request for Fandom. He requested that for a few weeks or so, Fandom staff have to come over daily to watch over MCCW to shut down Roblox543's sockpuppets. While he continued to make them, Fandom caught them and permabanned them globally. He eventually gave up and left but once he tried to come back and fight once again, Kirkburn (FANDOM Staff member) caught him and he was banned right away with his admin rights being removed shortly after due to the report. As of now, he has returned and is now a bureaucrat, but seemingly does not intend to restart the war, and certainly does not intend to remember it. The Second EnderChas War "The Second Quasi-War" In mid-August, the repenting user EnderChas accused the bureaucrat TheMysteriousHood, the admins Icydice and Popstar792, and another user known as IM STILL ALIVE (known as Nikki) of 'harassing' him in chat, despite their claims that this was just him playing the victim card. Chas complained to the rest of the MCCW, and once again caused turmoil. The Buildup A vote was put up in chat, asking whether Chas deserved to be permabanned again or not. The results were almost unanimous among the users present, and Chas was permabanned again. However, Mandroid543 (also known as Roblox543) decided to side with Chas along with several RCW users, who believed that they were threatening the RCW by threatening Chas (then the co-owner of the RCW) The War At the time, Chas was not active, so Mandroid took matters into his own hands and attacked the MCCW, vandalising dozens of pages, saying that he would only stop when the MCCW was forced to negotiate. However, several users, including the aforementioned users who Chas claimed had harassed him and the bureaucrat Finalcutter55. Due to his high position in the RCW, BlueHeart7693 volunteered to go to RCW and confront Mandroid. Cutter tried to reason with Mandroid, but to no avail. Nikki set stuff up for Mandroid and Chas with Popstar on a separate wiki created by Chas or Mandroid before the war. In the RCW Mandroid planned to report Popstar792 to fandom as he thought that she created a fraud wiki and made a sockpuppet which was actually Nikki's account IM STILL ALIVE. BlueHeart7693 attempted to defend two by explaining that Nikki and Popstar were two different people on two different accounts and no sockpuppeting was involved. However, Mandroid argued that creating a fraud wiki was violating the FANDOM ToU. The latter then had to explain to him that the fraud wiki was in fact Mandroid's own wiki created weeks before war. Popstar and Nikki were now safe to approach Mandroid. Afterwards, BlueHeart attempted to convince Chas to end the war by posting messages on the walls of both Mandroid and Chas. The two tried to talk to Mandroid, but Mandroid banned both of them on the RCW along with most of the staff due to them being "from MCCW". Pop and Nikki then went over to Discord and requested an unban from BlueHeart. BlueHeart unbanned them, then Mandroid banned them, creating a cycle of events. Mandroid then decided to attack the MCCW yet again along with Chas who was not active. The End of the War...? Mandroid was about to attack, when BlueHeart stopped him, and tried to talk him into withdrawing from the war, but he refused. Popstar, Nikki and several other MCCW user came along and managed to talk Mandroid out of attacking. Mandroid called off the war, and peace was brought to both the MCCW and the RCW. BlueHeart made one final highlight reflecting on Mandroid's actions in the war, and Mandroid changed for the better as a bureaucrat of the RCW. This marked the end of the war. Chas, and Mandroid apologised to the MCCW, and then came peace. For the time being. On the 2nd of September, Chas declared war on the MCCW yet again, and launched another spree of vandalism. This was short-lived, as he was quickly blocked and the vandalism reverted. It is to be noted that attacks fro. people like this can be easily repelled, even if dozens of alts and weeks of vandalism occur. We can simply get FANDOM to ip ban the perpetrator, and then revert his/her/their vandalism. The Third EnderChas War Build Up When EnderChas was globally banned, he tried to evade it by making alternate accounts and having them promoted to bureaucrat. However, when those accounts started to get closed and blocked, Chas suspected someone reporting him and tried to get revenge. He tried to get RCCW on his side by sending people to sniff out the rat. Chas obviously assumed that someone from the MCCW was reporting him. He then had more people try to find out who was reporting him. However, the RCCW knew that whoever reported Chas was right to do so. When Chas saw that his wiki has 'turned on him', he declared war once again.'' The War While Chas declared war, users like Popstar, BlueHeart, Frown, Cutter, and Mandroid had been persuading members of the Chas-leaning RCCW to defect and pretty soon, after an announcement by Mandroid, 2 sides emerged. On one side was the newly-formed MCCW-RCCW united front, and on the other was Chas and his sockpuppets. Chas had his main accounts banned globally and stripped of all user rights. He then attacked the MCCW again. Pop, Blue, and Mandroid instantly had FANDOM ban the attacking accounts. Chas then made dozens of accounts to vandalise pages with the Blue Screen of Death (BSOD). When this happened, Blue had asked FANDOM to come over to MCCW and RCCW to block off sockpuppets with the help with Hood banning the attackers. When this happened, Popstar had gone with Frown and Cutter to make decisions and make a few changes to prevent any more vandalism. As of the time, there were 35 admins across two wikis against Chas. After another attack from Chas on MCCW and RCCW, admins got in action. Blue, Pop, and Cutter all made announcements to not communicate with with Chas, but was still able to interrogate him in Discord DMs. After the second attack, Chas took matters into his own hands when he found out that bureaucrat DekuDesu! Was underage. Chas reported Deku and Mandroid along with Blue attempted to shoot it down but Chas’s report came out successful. When Deku was disabled, Mandroid decided to discuss a plan that Blue came up with and put it in action. In the meanwhile, a Discord server was created to announce the plan and Deku was safe and sound. After that happened, three users, Popstar792, BlueHeart7693, and MasterFrown0704 all admitted that they had reported Chas's accounts from the beginning, and after this event, the war had practically come to an end. Ending Blue and Pop were able to set up a system with Kirkburn. Kirkburn and FANDOM Staff were asked to look in the special block list daily and permaban Chas' IPs leaving Chas with nothing. Chas afterwards left. Shortly after this, Mandroid made an announcement that the war had officially ended due to Chas leaving. Chas has been banished from both wikis and both wikis began celebrating, but "dark times may still lay ahead". The ARCC Wars/FANDOM Riots MCCW War The ARCC was a group of users on the RCW led by the bureaucrat Mandroid543 who were dissatisfied with the new changes made by FANDOM. Mandroid resigned and started a conflict with the RCW, which led to his global ban. The MCCW was dragged into the conflict due to the strong relationship between it and the RCW, especially because many high-ranking staff members in the RCW were also staff members in the MCCW. (Thank you Chas, very cool!) Mandroid saw this opportunity and focused his vandalism on the MCCW. The MCCW was relatively unprepared for this and VSTF had to be called in. Due to this, the wiki was put under lockdown countless times and activity was interrupted constantly (although the forum games kept on going). It is thought that the MCCW saw the most lockdowns out of any wiki during the war and although relations with the RCW were still cordial, there grew a minority that was bitter towards both sides for the leaking drama. The war (on the MCCW, at least) eventually turned into a war of attrition (i.e. the ARCC would keep on attacking until the MCCW caved in). The war technically still continues this day, despite very little action occurring, as both sides (pro-RCW and ARCC) have not been able to hammer out an effective compromise and every so often on the RCW side, something happens which stirs up drama again. Conclusion? The war died down eventually in April of 2019 when the group renamed itself to the RLF (Roblox Liberation Front). However, several people had left or had stopped/greatly slowed their commitment, so the new RLF served little use as a collective and eventually, the drama died down to a few odd vandalism sprees. Along with that, it had major consequences for the wiki, the RCW faced several resignations and the community was dying, more and more people were leaving along with pages being deleted at massive rates, slowing growth, at that point, the wiki was no longer as alive as before. The RCW was hit hard by the ARCC. Several higher-ups resigned from their posts, many users left and the wiki experienced a slight decrease in growth. Mandroid started proclaiming that the RCW was 'dying' without him and he would continue holding this view. The MCCW was arguably the most affected by the vandalism but activity generally continued on as normal. Somehow the vandalism was ignored/not dealt with by the MCCW users playing forum games and those continued after the war. Like the Israel-Palestine situation, the war is not officially over, due to, as mentioned earlier, both sides are unable to compromise and hammer out a peace deal, due to their clearly defined, opposing interests. Even after the RLF 'dissolved', per se, small skirmishes still occurred on the MCCW. Overall, it cannot truly be said who was the clear victor of the 'hot phase', but in the words of Infinity War: "What did it cost?" "Everything." Category:Wiki history Category:Wars